1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to bubble blowing toys. In particular this invention relates to bubble blowing toys which are attached as an ornament to a necklace for ease of transportation, and which have a soap solution container which is removably attachable to the bubble toy.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Bubble toys which are attached as an ornament to a necklace have previously consisted of a vial for holding bubble solution, and a cap for the vial with a bubble wand protruding from the inside of the cap; the top of the cap is attached to the necklace. The bubble wand is essentialy a closed loop at the end of a stick. Although these necklace bubble toys are attractive and portable, because they utilize the traditional bubble wand they have limited bubble blowing capabilities.
Horn shaped bubble blowers, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,336, are capable of producing large bubbles for their size since a relatively large amount of bubble solution is retained on the broad lip and interior surface at the exhaust end of the horn. The bubble blower described in the aforementioned patent also makes it easy to blow bubbles upwards, downwards, or to the sides. The design also minimizes the flow of bubble solution to the mouthpiece.